markdark
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: another fanfic with cartoon junkie fanart: dark want to fee l something more then rage and violence he the found a way to feel everything, and that one thing is him. mark. read at your own peril


Mark didn't know how this happen, he was at home just relaxing inside because of L.A hot weather, dark found him, he just open the door and quietly walk up the stairs and saw mark about to change his clothes, he pulled out a camera and set it up and turned it on, he looked at it and smiled, dark slammed the door open and pushed mark to the wall with him facing dark. Mark looked at dark in his new style he was more darker, his hair was slick back, black eye liner, spike collar and bands around his wrist, black shirt with a pink moustache crossed out, sleeves ripped and only and long enough to cover his chest, light colour pants and a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked mark worryingly, he stood still as he blushed hard on how close dark was to his face, about touching noises.

"im here to have fun, jacks gone in Ireland I can't play with him like I did last time and anti Is there too so I can't hurt him I want" mark blood turned red when dark hurt jack a year ago, jack became isolated and he was scare of both mark and dark, they he moved back to Ireland "…and I want some fun and attention, I been wondering" said dark, he quickly slide his cold hand under marks shirt "are you better then him:" mark shivered and whelped of the cold hands, he knew he was cold hearted but not cold handed, As the Icey hand slide up is along his spiked band scratch side almost tinkling him. He yelped as dark move his face somehow closer, body against body.

"get off of me you creep! Don't touch me there" said mark looking at darks hand up his shirt

"aww but mark, you know you love attention" said dark and he forced a kiss on upon him, mark was caught off guard then he pushed off and turn to run but dark cought him, he placed both his cold hands up marks shirt over his chest, mark moaned at the touch, ne loves it when jack hold him like that, feeling him up and pleasuring him.

"there's no point in trying to resist it markioo…. I know what you like and exactly how you like it" said dark he licked marks cheek and move his face to his neck seducing the other by softly biting and kissing his neck.

Mark bite his bottom lip so dark doesn't know he love this, he close his eyes and imagine jack was doing this, imagining him holding his chest, rubbing his pecs, kissing him, and enjoying his company. He remembers the day he and jack shared their first time together as one.

Dark on the other hand he was dying, he needs marks body he wants his mind gone, he want to take over him and so somewhat normal and continue his dark purpose, manly being evil. He then pushed mark in the bed and mark turn around to dark looking at him surprised "what you're doing to me?" asked mark.

"I want you gone, just for a while" said dark, he then forced another kiss on him, he also grabbed his hands place them over mark dyed head and just hold one with his left and with his right he cup mark cheek "only I can make you feel like this" then he let go and lift up his shirt and off him. Mark moaned in pleasure and surprised, he's loving the way dark is dong to him, he love jack and promise him he won't be with anyone and now dark is using him, he felt darks tongue tasting his chest moving down to the V and back up kissing avoiding areas mark love to be touched.

His nipples, lower sides, and his neck, and he moaned in pleasure and look down to his dark clone doing his wonderful fore play. It click in his head, darks isn't going to use or rape him, he was making love to him.

"Why?" he moaned out.

dark stop and look at the him with a blank face, looking at him like he's looking at an inanimate object, he also took off his shirt too, his chest it the same like marks but the area around his heart is scared black, he pointed to it and spoke "I don't have one, anti too, I want one, I need one, I want to feel something else other than hate and rage" then he kissed mark again and pushed his tongue in. mark fidget a bit till darks warmth and mouth taste sweet like cotton candy as their tongues dance dark place his hand on marks face to deepen the lolly tasting kiss, mark lift his hands to hold onto darks hair to also hold him but dark stop because he couldn't breathe and so mark doesn't touch him "don't touch me" he hissed, he move up and looked down again to mark with his half open eyes and open heated mouth.

"Like cotton candy" panted mark in his hormonal high.

"I know, anti thinks so too" said dark, he then moved down to marks pants he open the fly and he slowly slip his hand down his pants and underwear and hold onto his member. Mark moaned again, started to panting hard and bitting his lips. Dark lower himself so he could remove marks pants and underwear and lower his head to mark erection and blow his hot breath and heard mark gasp, then dark took his pants off too and they both look at each other and moaned.

"you will love this" said dark, he pulled out a small lotion bottle and pour some on his fingers and he move them to his entrance slowly insert one finger in and push and pulled the single digit in and out, as mark moaned in pleasure and a small amount of pain inside of him. Dark move his finger in and out fast and he stop and pour some more lotion on his fingers and add the second one, mark moaned again and lift himself up enough so he could see dark stretching him.

"More please" moaned mark

"Maybe" said dark trying to be rougher to mark inside, and he curled his fingers and press onto mark nerves, he moaned and jerked back down to the bed and panted trying to breath, trying to stay awake.

Dark pulled out fast and grabbed the lotion and pour more on his erected member and position himself "you will feel me inside, you inside" said dark, he grabbed marks legs and lift them over his shoulder and let them rest there and place his left arm around the leg and his right on the bed. Dark started to move, mark gasped and feeling darkiplier forcing his way in, he look at dark panting, breathing on him, sweating due to the started heat he closed eyes, mark move his hands to hold darks arm, but dark slap them away, he stop moving and look at mark with an evil dark face.

"I don't want to be touched" said dark

"Why?"

"I don't like it, it feels weird"

"this is, what we doing I want to hold you" but that snap dark, he let go of marks leg and grab both of his hand and place them over his head with one hand and he look at the man with rage.

"I am not you" then he back hand slap him hard and place his hand around his neck and grip is hard "not yet" then he thrusted mark, hard, rough and fast, abusing him wishing he didn't prepare and use him raw, he hit mark inside everywhere inside him till he begged for this to stop. The begging was ignored was dark continue to hold mark throat tight but not tight enough for him to choke or strangle him.

Mark didn't know why dark doing this but he need to, as he hit mark prostate again and again with rage, he moaned happily as he see mark eyes water with tears, gasping to breath and trying to get free and whelping word that sound like begging. He let go of mark and smiled as he continue hurt and abuse mark "never… ( _ah_ ) … ask me…. (Mmmhh) anything" said dark. He place his hand to marks member and hold onto him positioning his hand.

Mark moaned and screamed in pain as dark abuse his inside "please…Stop" he begged.

"That what he said" said dark and he felt like he was coming, he lift mark lower half and picked up the speed pushing him down.

"How?..." question mark with a worried look

"Jack…" marked eyes widen "when I fucked him like this, he was screaming, begging and bleeding, and the look on his face is the same you're doing" then with one final thrust he came inside mark, the two panting he lower himself down to mark and forced another cotton candy kiss "it's happening" mark didn't say anything, he just look up and his eyes turned clouded and unreadable, he lay motionless, still breathing.

"I'll see you later" he pulled out of mark and stood off the bed and put his clothes on and walked out of the room leaving the mark laying on the bed on his own.

Mark awoke, he couldn't remember anything, can't remember what day is it or month. He sat up naked and he went to his closet he put on his clothes black pants and shirt and a light blue colour jacket, he sat down on the bed looking at himself on the window, his eyes were pure white eyes, he stay expressionless, but he felt something inside, a smile.

'What is this, why can I smile' thought mark

' _you can't I have you, I am you, I now can be you and you can now sleep_ ' said a voice

"Dark?" a smile formed inside marks mind, a shadow linger over hind smiling a devilish smile, its hand rise over his head .

' _Now I can be you and you will be nothing, now sleep'_ mark close his eyes and lay back on his bed sleeping as an unknowing being takes over.


End file.
